1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus that detects a movement of a player and then operates a game according to the movement detected, and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of a game apparatus today typically has an input device used by a player to enter various control commands, and the input device has an operating unit manipulated by the player to play the game. The operating unit of the input device of the game apparatus is typically a joy-hand, a joystick or similar device. When the player manipulates the operating unit while playing a game, the input device sends a signal indicative of the player""s action to the game system. The game apparatus then performs a particular game process, such as moving or otherwise operating the object in the game image affected by the player""s action. A drawback to game apparatuses having such a conventional input device is that while the player uses the player""s hands and feet to manipulate the operating unit and play the game, it is difficult for the player to enjoy the experience of using the entire body to play the game.
Video game apparatuses having a CCD camera or other imaging device are known from the literature as one attempt to solve this problem. This type of video game apparatus uses the imaging device to image the player. A feature extraction process then removes the background from the captured image to extract an image of just the player. The shape (body shape) and actions of the player are then recognized using the result of this feature extraction process.
Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No.hei-7-155467, for example, teaches a video game apparatus of this type. The video game apparatus described in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No.hei7-155467 uses a CCD camera to capture an image of the player in front of a screen. The captured image is then converted to a digital image signal to which a feature extraction process is applied to remove the background and extract only the player. More specifically, color differences between the screen color and the color of the player in the captured image are used to extract an image of just the player. This operation focuses on the screen color (which is blue), and uses a blue extraction circuit to remove the screen (that is, the background image).
This video game apparatus displays an instruction pattern having white or red areas near the four corners of the screen. The player holds a white or red flag in each hand and appropriately raises and lowers the flags according to the pattern displayed on the screen. The game apparatus detects whether the color of the flag raised or lowered by the player matches the color displayed on the screen.
The video game apparatus according to an earlier development as described above, has the following technical problem. Since the player is photographed by the CCD camera, more specifically, the characteristic extracting process or the like for detecting the movement of the player takes such a long operation time as to make it difficult to establish the processing rate desired for the execution of the game. Therefore, the recognition (the pattern recognition) of the flag raised and lowered by the player in the video game apparatus as disclosed in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No.hei-7-155467, is decided depending on whether or not the color data of the flag exceed a predetermined amount (or area) at a predetermined region. Accordingly, a match or mismatch is thus determined using the flag color, so that the video game apparatus does not detect the action itself of the player.
As one game apparatus for the player to enjoy the game physically with the whole body, there is known a game apparatus for a dance game. This game apparatus comprises an input unit having a plurality of switches to be turned ON/OFF by the weight or the like of the player, and the player plays the game on that input unit. Specifically, the game apparatus for playing this dance game is constructed such that the game can be progressed while calculating the score by detecting whether or not the player depresses (or rides on) the switches at a given timing. Therefore, the game apparatus does not detect and decide the dance itself of the player, but the dance game is realized and held by detecting the input timing to the input unit.
However, a problem with the above video game apparatus taught in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No.hei-7-155467 is that an extremely complex image process is required to capture an image of player""s movement and identify player""s movement within the image. In addition, player""s movement is detected by a pattern recognition process based on the color of flags held in the player""s hands. It is therefore not possible to play the game if the player is not holding flags of the correct colors, and players cannot be said to enjoy experiencing playing the game with the entire body. The result, therefore, is that the game is played with only hand""s movements detected using flags, which function as the above-noted operating unit.
Furthermore, the game is played by the player simply raising and lowering red or white flags held in the hands to match a particular pattern having red or white areas displayed in the four corners of the screen. The game is thus extremely simple.
Further, as described above, either the video game apparatus, as disclosed in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No.hei-7-155467, or the game apparatus for the dance game according to an earlier development progresses the game by the simple movement of raising the flag in the given region or by the simple input of depressing the given switch. Therefore, the game contents are monotonous, and the inputting action is specified to a predetermined movement to depress the switch so that the game apparatus is troubled by the following problem. It is entrusted on the player whether or not the player plays the game by using the entire body. In other words, the game apparatus only decides whether or not the switch is depressed. Therefore, the movement on the player side has no relation to the progress or score of the game so that it results in the so-called xe2x80x9cwastexe2x80x9d.
Furthermore, according to the video game apparatus as disclosed in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No.hei-7-155467, since the player would be indicated with an answer upon the display of the instruction patterns on the four corners of the screen, the apparatus is incapable of giving clues to allow the player to guess a correct movement or providing incorrect clues to confuse the player. Accordingly, the only factor reflected to the game result is the quickness of the player""s movement, rendering the game quite simple, so that the player may quickly loose his interest in playing the game.
The present invention was developed in view of the above-described problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus and so on, suitable to games that can be experienced by a player using an entire body to play a game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus and so on, which can progress a game and process a score according to a movement using an entire body without restricting an inputting action.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus and so on, which can realize a body sensing game requiring a player to use an entire body and vary contents of the game by outputting hints.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, a game apparatus (for example, a game apparatus 1700 shown in FIG. 1) comprises: a storage section (for example, a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for storing a predetermined assigned movement for a player; an assigned movement display section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, a game image generation unit 1032, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG.) for displaying the assigned movement, thereon; a movement detection section (for example, a movement detection unit 1200 shown in FIG. 8) for detecting a movement of the player; a player movement display section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, a player image generation unit 1034, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for displaying the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section, thereon; a similarity decision section (for example, a similarity decision unit 1016, and an assignment data 1530 shown in FIG. 8) for comparing the assigned movement with the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section, to decide a similarity between the assigned movement and the movement of the player; and a game operation section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for processing a score on the basis of the similarity decided by the similarity decision section.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, the computer comprising a movement detection section for detecting a movement of a player, the program comprises: a program code of executing a predetermined game (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of storing a predetermined assigned movement (for example, an assignment data 1530 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of displaying the assigned movement (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of inputting an input data based on a movement of the player detected by the movement detection section (for example, a movement input program 1040 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of displaying the movement of the player on the basis of the input data inputted (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of comparing the assigned movement with the input data, to decide a similarity between the assigned movement and the input data (for example, a game program 1510 and a decision reference data 1536 shown in FIG. 8); and a program code of processing a score on the basis of similarity decided (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8).
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, a computer program comprises program code means for performing the steps of: storing a predetermined assigned movement for a player; displaying the assigned movement; detecting a movement of the player; displaying the movement of the player detected; comparing the assigned movement with the movement of the player detected, to decide a similarity between the assigned movement and the movement of the player; and processing a score on the basis of the similarity decided.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program in accordance with the first, second and third aspects of the present invention, the player performs the assigned movement displayed so as to match the assigned movement, and thereby the game is advanced.
Thereafter, the movement of the player is detected and compared with the assigned movement, to decide the similarity. Based on the result of deciding the similarity, the score is processed, and the game progresses according to the score. For example, the player can enjoy comparing the player""s movement with the assigned movement by displaying the result of the processing the score. Accordingly, because the player moves so as to match the assigned dance, the player can enjoy the experience of playing the game using the entire body.
Further, the player can play the game while checking the player""s own movement detected and displayed. Accordingly, the player can enjoy watching the player""s own movement.
Furthermore, the game apparatus in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention can detect the player""s movement without requiring a complicated image processing operation because the movement detection section detects the player""s movement. That is, the game apparatus is constructed so as to be different from a conventional flag-raising type video game apparatus that detects the player""s movement based on the flags held in the player""s hands, and directly detects the movement of the player""s entire body. Accordingly, the player can enjoy the experience of playing the game with the entire body.
It should be noted that the xe2x80x9cscorexe2x80x9d as used herein refers not necessarily to a strict numerical point system, but to an objective decision corresponding to the detected degree of similarity between the player""s movement and the assigned movement.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, a game apparatus (for example, a game apparatus 1700 shown in FIG. 1) comprises: a storage section (for example, a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for storing a predetermined assigned movement for a player; an assigned movement display section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, a game image generation unit 1032, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for displaying the assigned movement, thereon; a sound generation section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, a sound generation unit 1040, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for generating at least one of a sound, a music and a sound effect; a movement detection section (for example, a movement detection unit 1200 shown in FIG. 8) for detecting a movement of the player; a similarity decision section (for example, a similarity decision unit 1016, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for comparing the assigned movement with the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section, to decide a similarity between the assigned movement and the movement of the player; and a game operation section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for processing a score on the basis of the similarity decided by the similarity decision section.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, the computer comprising a movement detection section for detecting a movement of a player, the program comprises: a program code of executing a predetermined game (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of storing a predetermined assigned movement (for example, an assignment data 1530 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of displaying the assigned movement (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of inputting an input data based on a movement of the player detected by the movement detection section (for example, a movement input program 1540 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of generating at least one of a sound, a music and a sound effect (for example, a game program 1510, and a sound data 1532 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of comparing the assigned movement with the input data, to decide a similarity between the assigned movement and the input data (for example, a game program 1510, and a decision reference data 1536 shown in FIG. 8); and a program code of processing a score on the basis of similarity decided (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8).
In accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, a computer program comprises program code means for performing the steps of: storing a predetermined assigned movement for a player; displaying the assigned movement; generating at least one of a sound, a music and a sound effect; detecting a movement of the player; comparing the assigned movement with the movement of the player detected, to decide a similarity between the assigned movement and the movement of the player; and processing a score on the basis of the similarity decided.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program in accordance with the fourth, fifth and sixth aspects of the present invention, the player performs the assigned movement displayed so as to match the assigned movement, and thereby the game is advanced.
Thereafter, the movement of the player is detected and compared with the assigned movement, to decide the similarity. Based on the result of deciding the similarity, the score is processed, and the game progresses according to the score. For example, the player can enjoy comparing the player""s movement with the assigned movement by displaying the result of the processing the score. Accordingly, because the player moves so as to match the assigned dance, the player can enjoy the experience of playing the game using the entire body.
Further, the player can enjoy the game while listening to at least one of the sound, the music and the sound effect generated. And further, the player can move to the rhythm or the tempo of the sound or the music, so that the player can rhythmically move. Furthermore, the player moves rhythmically to the sound, the music or the sound effect, thereby other people can enjoy watching the player""s movement and also be motivated to play the game themselves.
Furthermore, the game apparatus in accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention can detect the player""s movement without requiring a complicated image processing operation because the movement detection section detects the player""s movement. That is, the game apparatus is constructed so as to be different from a conventional flag-raising type video game apparatus that detects the player""s movement based on the flags held in the player""s hands, and directly detects the movement of the player""s entire body. Accordingly, the player can enjoy the experience of playing the game with the entire body.
It should be noted that the xe2x80x9csoundxe2x80x9d as used herein refers is not limited to the peoples"" voices, but could be bird songs or other animal noises.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, a game apparatus (for example, a game apparatus 1700 shown in FIG. 8) comprises: a storage section (for example, a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for storing a predetermined assigned movement for a player; an assigned movement display section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, a game image generation unit 1032, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for displaying the assigned movement, thereon; a sound generation section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, a sound generation unit 1040, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for generating at least one of a sound, a music and a sound effect; a movement detection section (for example, a movement detection unit 1200 shown in FIG. 8) for detecting a movement of the player; a player movement display section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, a player image generation unit 1034, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for displaying the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section, thereon; a similarity decision section (for example, a similarity decision unit 1016, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for comparing the assigned movement with the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section, to decide a similarity between the assigned dance movement and the movement of the player; and a game operation section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, and a data storage medium 1500 shown in FIG. 8) for processing a score on the basis of the similarity decided by the similarity decision section.
In accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, the computer comprising a movement detection section for detecting a movement of a player, the program comprises: a program code of executing a predetermined game (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of storing a predetermined assigned movement (for example, an assignment data 1530 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of displaying the assigned movement (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of inputting an input data based on a movement of the player detected by the movement detection section (for example, a movement input program 1540 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of generating at least one of a sound, a music and a sound effect (for example, a game program 1510, and a sound data 1532 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of displaying the movement of the player on the basis of the input data inputted (for example, a game program 1510 shown in FIG. 8); a program code of comparing the assigned movement with the input data, to decide a similarity between the assigned movement and the input data (for example, a game program 1510, and a decision reference data 1536 shown in FIG. 8); and a program code of processing a score on the basis of similarity decided (for example, a game program shown in FIG. 8).
In accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, a computer program comprises program code means for performing the steps of: storing a predetermined assigned movement for a player; displaying the assigned movement; generating at least one of a sound, a music and a sound effect; detecting a movement of the player; displaying the movement of the player detected; comparing the assigned movement with the movement of the player detected, to decide a similarity between the assigned movement and the movement of the player; and processing a score on the basis of the similarity decided.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program in accordance with the seventh, eighth and ninth aspects of the present invention, the player performs the assigned movement displayed so as to match the assigned movement, and thereby the game is advanced. Thereafter, the movement of the player is detected and compared with the assigned movement, to decide the similarity. Based on the result of deciding the similarity, the score is processed, and the game progresses according to the score. For example, the player can enjoy comparing the player""s movement with the assigned movement by displaying the result of the processing the score. Accordingly, because the player moves so as to match the assigned dance, the player can enjoy the experience of playing the game using the entire body.
Further, the player can enjoy the game while listening to at least one of the sound, the music and the sound effect generated. And further, the player can move to the rhythm or the tempo of the sound or the music, so that the player can rhythmically move. Furthermore, the player moves rhythmically to the sound, the music or the sound effect, thereby other people can enjoy watching the player""s movement and also be motivated to play the game themselves.
And Further, the player can play the game while checking the player""s own movement detected and displayed. Accordingly, the player can enjoy watching the player""s own movement. Further, the player can check whether the rhythm or the tempo of the player""s movement match the rhythm or the tempo of the sound or the music generated.
Furthermore, the game apparatus in accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, can detect the player""s movement without requiring a complicated image processing operation because the movement detection section detects the player""s movement. That is, the game apparatus is constructed so as to be different from a conventional flag-raising type video game apparatus that detects the player""s movement based on the flags held in the player""s hands, and directly detects the movement of the player""s entire body. Accordingly, the player can enjoy the experience of playing the game with the entire body.
Preferably, a game apparatus in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, further comprises an image display device (for example, a display unit 1300 shown in FIG. 8, and a display 1730 shown in FIG. 1), wherein the movement detection section detects a movement of the player, to output an input data based on the movement detected to the player movement display section; and the player movement display section displays the movement of the player on the image display device, on the basis of the input data outputted from the movement detection section.
According to the game system as described above, the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section is inputted as an input data. That is, the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section is outputted not as an image (a moving image) but as an input data to the player movement display section. Thereby, the player movement display section displays the movement of the player on the image display section based on the input data. Accordingly, because the movement of the player is outputted to the player movement display means as an input data, a process related to displaying the movement of the player can be eliminated. It should be noted that the xe2x80x9cinput dataxe2x80x9d as used here is a vector data for the movement of each part (for example, arms and legs, a torso, a head and so on) of the player.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the player movement display section displays a character that moves according to the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section, thereon.
As described above, because the movement of the player is displayed by using the character, the player can conform the player""s own movement with interest.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the assigned movement matches at least one of the sound, the music and the sound effect, generated by the sound generation section.
As described above, because the assigned movement is matched to the sound, the music or the sound effect generated, the player can recognize the tempo or the rhythm of the assigned movement from the sound and move more easily. Accordingly, even beginner players can enjoy playing the game. Further, the player can simulate the assigned movement according to the tempo of the sound, the music or the sound effect rhythmically.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the assigned movement matches a tempo of at least one of the sound, the music and the sound effect, generated by the sound generation section.
As described above, because the assigned movement matches the tempo of the sound, the music or the sound effect, the player can perform the assigned movement according to the tempo of the sound, the music or the sound effect. Accordingly, even beginner players can thus enjoy playing the game.
Preferably, a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, further comprises a tempo display section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, and a game image generation unit 1032 shown in FIG. 8) for displaying a tempo of the assigned movement, thereon.
As described above, because the tempo of the assigned movement is displayed on the tempo display section, the player can move according to the tempo of the assigned movement. Accordingly, even beginner players can enjoy playing the game.
Preferably, a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, further comprises: a game level setting section (for example, a game level setting unit 1022 shown in FIG. 8) for setting a game level of difficulty, wherein at least one of a tempo of the assigned movement, a type of the assigned movement and the similarity decided by the similarity decision section is changed on the basis of the game level of difficulty set by the level setting section.
According to the game apparatus as described above, because at least one of the tempo of the assigned movement, the type of the assigned movement and the similarity decided by the similarity decision section is changed according to the game level of difficulty set by the game level setting section, the wider range of players can play the game. For example, if a player thinks to be poor at exercise, the player can set a lower game level of difficulty, and if the player feels to be good at exercise, the player can set a higher game level of difficulty.
Further, preferably, in the case wherein the faster the tempo of the assigned movement is, the more difficult to perform the assigned movement is, when the game level of difficulty is raised the tempo of the assigned movement is made higher, and when the game level of difficulty is lowered the tempo of the assigned movement is made slower. On the other hand, in the case wherein the slower the tempo of the assigned movement is, the more difficult to perform the assigned movement is, when the game level of difficulty is raised the tempo of the assigned movement is made slower, and when the game level of difficulty is lowered the tempo of the assigned movement is made higher.
And further, if the game level of difficulty is high, it is preferable to change the type of the assigned movement that is relatively difficult to perform. Conversely, if the game level of difficulty is low, it is preferable to change the type of the assigned movement that is relatively easy to perform.
Furthermore, if the game level of difficulty is high, it is preferable to change the result of deciding the similarity by the similarity decision section so that the result is more demanding. Conversely, if the game level of difficulty is low, it is preferable to change the result of deciding the similarity by the similarity evaluation means so that the result is less demanding.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, at least one of a tempo of the assigned movement, a type of the assigned movement and the similarity decided by the similarity decision section is changed on the basis of the similarity decided by the similarity decision section.
As described above, because the tempo of the assigned movement, the type of the assigned movement and the similarity decided by the similarity decision section can be changed based on the similarity, even experienced players that have become accustomed to the game can continue enjoy playing the game. That is, because the tempo of the assigned movement is not simple and the type of the movement is monotonous, players can continue to play the game seriously.
Furthermore, because the similarity decided is changed, the score processed by the game operation section differs even for different players performing the same movement, so that the game will not become monotonous. Accordingly, players can continue to play the game seriously.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, the similarity decision section compares the assigned movement with the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section, at a predetermined time of the assigned movement, to decide the similarity between the assigned movement and the movement of the player; and the game apparatus further comprises a timing notice section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, an assigned dance setting unit 1014, a game image generation unit 1032, and a sound generation unit 1040 shown in FIG. 8) for indicating the predetermined time to the player by a visual effect and by a visual effect or an auditory effect, respectively.
As described above, because the predetermined time to decide the similarity is indicated by the timing notice section, the player can conform the time wherein the player""s movement is decided. Therefore, the player can be stimulated to perform the particular movement at the predetermined time, so that the player can move rhythmically. Accordingly, the player can play the game with interesting.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, the similarity decision section compares the assigned movement with the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section, at a predetermined time of the assigned movement, to decide the similarity between the assigned movement and the movement of the player; and the game apparatus further comprises a decision display section (for example, a game operation unit 101, an assigned dance setting unit 1014, and a game image generation unit 1032 shown in FIG. 8) for displaying a decision according to the similarity decided at the predetermined time by the similarity decision section.
As described above, because the decision is displayed according to the similarity at the predetermined time, the player can conform the result of comparing the player""s own movement with the assigned movement. Accordingly, the player can play the game so as to improve the decision, so that the player can enjoy the game.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the decision display section is a gauge display section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, and a game image generation unit 1032 shown in FIG. 8) for displaying a gauge that fluctuates according to the decision of the similarity decided at the predetermined time by the similarity decision section.
As described above, the player can play the game while watching the gauge fluctuating according to the decision of the similarity at the predetermined time. That is, the player can play the game while comparing the player""s own movement with the assigned movement. Accordingly, players can concentrate on the game while playing game with the desire to improve the similarity with the assigned movement.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above in accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the predetermined time is changed according to a tempo of at least one of the sound, the music and the sound effect, generated by the sound generation section.
As described above, because the predetermined time can be changed according to the tempo of the sound, the music or the sound effect, the rhythm of the assigned movement and the predetermined time wherein the similarity is decide can be matched to the similarity.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, the game operation section calculates the score on the basis of the similarity decided by the similarity decision section.
As described above, because the score is calculated on the basis of the similarity decided by the similarity decision section, the player can objectively decide the comparison between the player""s movement and the assigned movement by the score.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, the game operation section calculates the score on the basis of the similarity decided by the similarity decision section, to calculate a cumulative total of the score calculated; and the game apparatus further comprises a score display section (for example, a game image generation unit 1010, and a game image generation unit 1032 shown in FIG. 8) for displaying the cumulative total of the score, thereon.
As described above, because the cumulative total of the score is displayed, the player can decide the similarity between the player""s movement and the assigned movement. That is, the player can confirm the player""s own score during the game. Accordingly, the player can play the game with the desire to become even better.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, the assigned movement display section displays the assigned movement before the similarity decision section decides the similarity.
As described above, because the assigned movement is displayed before the similarity decision section decides the similarity, that is, before the game operation section performs the score, the player can remember the assigned movement before beginning to perform the moment. In other words, after the player has first the opportunity to remember the assigned movement, the player copies the assigned movement and the similarity between the player""s movement and the assigned movement, is then decided. Accordingly, the player can enjoy the game without the game becoming simply a game of reflexes.
Preferably, a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, further comprises a movement start notice section (for example, a game operation unit 1010, a game image generation unit 1032, and a sound generation unit 1040 shown in FIG. 8) for indicating when the player starts moving to the player by a visual effect and by a visual effect or an auditory effect, respectively.
As described above, because the player is indicated when to start moving, the player can relatively easily begin playing game play.
It should be noted that the time for starting to play the game can be one, for example, when the similarity decision section starts deciding the similarity.
Preferably, accordance to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, the assigned movement is a dance.
As described above, because the assigned movement is a dance, the player can more easily perform rhythmically. Accordingly, players can enjoy playing the game.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, the movement detection section comprises an artificial retina chip.
As described above, the artificial retina chip can perform such as an image processing as an image detection, an edge detection, a pattern matching, a resolution varying process, a gaze and so on, by own chip without other image processing device. Accordingly, the game apparatus can simplified and require a lower manufacturing cost.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, the movement detection section detects the movement of the player from a light received through a visible spectrum cut-off filter (for example, a visible spectrum cut-off filter 1740 shown in FIG. 1).
As described above, because the player""s movement is detected by receiving the light through the visible spectrum cut-off filter, the movement detection section receives a light from which a visible spectrum light has been removed. More specifically, there are situations in which the player""s movement cannot be detected because of interference from random outside light and so on. However, it is possible to detect only the player""s movement without a process for removing interference from random outside light and so on, by receiving the light passed through a visible spectrum cut-off filter.
Accordingly, the movement of the player can be detected without interfering the progress of the game, and thereby it is possible to detect the similarity on the basis of the detected movement.
It should be noted that the visible spectrum cut-off filter is preferably disposed directly before a photo-detection unit between the photo-detection unit and the player. Consequently, it is possible to reliably detect only the player""s movement without being affected by interference from random outside light and so on.
Preferably, a game apparatus in accordance with the first and fourth aspects of the present invention, further comprises a wall member (for example, a back panel 1780 shown in FIG. 1) disposed upright in a line of the movement detection section and the player.
As described above, because the wall member is disposed upright in a line of the movement detection section and the player, the movement detection section does not detect the movements of objects or people behind the wall member. That is, the movement detection section can reliably detect only the player""s movement. Accordingly, interference with the game play is prevented, and the player can relax and concentrate on the game.
Preferably, a game apparatus as described above, further comprises a projection suppression section for suppressing a projection of a shadow of the player on the wall member.
As described above, while an ambient artificial lighting and a natural light can project a shadow of the player onto the wall member, the projection suppression section prevents the player""s shadow from projecting on the wall member, so that the movement detection section can reliably detect only the player""s movements without detecting the shadow""s movement. Accordingly, the player can relax and concentrate on the game without interfering with the game play.
Herein, according to the projection suppression section, it is possible to suppress the projection of the player""s shadow to the wall member, for example, by coloring a surface of the wall member such a dark color as a gray, a black, a dark blue and so on. Further, it is possible to suppress the projection of the player""s shadow by illuminating the player with a direct light from the side of the player, that is, from the direction orthogonal to the line joining the player and movement detection section, so as not to illuminate with a light to the wall member.
Further, this type of projection suppression section can prevent the shadows of not only the player but also other people near the game apparatus from projecting onto the wall member.
In accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, a game apparatus (for example, a game apparatus 2700 shown in FIG. 1) for executing a predetermined game, comprises: a storage section (for example, an assignment data 2530 shown in FIG. 24) for storing a predetermined assigned movement; a movement detection section (for example, an image sensor 2200 shown in FIG. 24) for detecting a movement of a player; and a similarity decision section (for example, a movement specifying unit 2017, and a similarity decision unit 2016 shown in FIG. 24) for deciding a similarity between the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section and the predetermined assigned movement stored in the storage section, on the basis of at least one of a direction, a magnitude and a speed of the movement of the player.
In accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, the computer comprising a movement detection section (for example, an image sensor 2200 shown in FIG. 24) for detecting a movement of a player, the program comprises: a program code of executing a predetermined game (for example, a game program 2510 shown in FIG. 24); a program code of storing a predetermined assigned movement (for example, a decision reference data 2536 shown in FIG. 24); and a program code of deciding a similarity between the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section and the predetermined assigned movement, on the basis of at least one of a direction, a magnitude and a speed of the movement of the player (for example, a game program 2510 shown in FIG. 24, and steps S204 to S214 shown in FIG. 34A).
In accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, a computer program comprises program code means for performing the steps of: executing a predetermined game; storing a predetermined assigned movement; detecting a movement of a player; and deciding a similarity between the movement of the player detected and the predetermined assigned movement, on the basis of at least one of a direction, a magnitude and a speed of the movement of the player.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program in accordance with the tenth, eleventh and twelfth aspects of the present invention, the movement of the player is detected, and the movement of the player detected and the predetermined assigned movement is compared and decided.
Consequently, because the player is freed from the necessity for depressing the switch during the game play in order to discriminate that the player has moved, the player can enjoy the physical game using the entire body without being restricted by the inputting action. Further, because the similarity is decided with the elements of the direction, the magnitude and the speed of the movement of the player, the subjective decision on whether or not the movement of the player is good can be objectively made. Herein, it is possible to enhance the effect of the present invention that the predetermined game is exemplified by the dance game.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the similarity decision section decides the similarity between the movement of the player and the predetermined assigned movement corresponding to a predetermined time thereof, every the predetermined time of the assigned movement.
As described above, the similarity of the movement of the player is decided every the predetermined time. Therefore, it is unnecessary to decide the movement of the player at all times so that the processing can be lightened. Further, by accumulating the similarities every the predetermined time, i.e., the similarities decided by using the direction, the magnitude and the speed as the elements, the entire movement of the player can be objectively decided.
Preferably, a game apparatus in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, further comprises: a timing notice section for indicating a predetermined time by a visual effect or an auditory effect; and a timing decision section for deciding whether the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section coincides with the predetermined time, or not.
As described above, for example, it is possible to reduce the score, if the movement is identical to the predetermined assigned movement but is not timed. Here, because it is severe against the player to strictly decide whether the movement is timed, it is arbitrary to provide a width of about 0.2 seconds for the allowable time. Further, the coincidence on how to be timed is calculated so that, for example, the value xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is calculated for the just timed case, and the value xe2x80x9c0.8xe2x80x9d is calculated for a discrepancy of 0.05 seconds. This coincidence may be added as a coefficient to the decision result of the similarity. In this case, it is possible to relieve a wrong movement in which the right arm is erroneously raised when the left arm should be raised.
Preferably, a game apparatus as described above, further comprises: a movement specifying section (for example, a movement specifying unit 2017 shown in FIG. 24) for specifying the movement of the player to be decided on the similarity, wherein the movement of the player is specified from a plurality of movements of the player concurrently detected by the movement detection section when being decided to coincide with the predetermined time by the timing decision section; wherein the similarity decision section decides the similarity between the movement of the player specified by the movement specifying section and the predetermined assigned movement.
As described above, in the case wherein there has been a plurality of movements of the player actions, the movement to be decided on the similarity can be specified with reference to the decision reference on whether or not the movement is coincided with the predetermined time. Accordingly, in other words, the movement not coincided with the predetermined time can be eliminated from the object to be decided on the similarity.
Preferably, a game apparatus in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, further comprises: a movement specifying section (for example, a movement specifying unit 2017 shown in FIG. 24) for specifying the movement of the player to be decided on the similarity, wherein the movement of the player is specified from a plurality of movements of the player concurrently detected by the movement detection section, on the basis of at least one of the direction, the magnitude and the speed of each of the movements of the player; wherein the similarity decision section decides the similarity between the movement of the player specified by the movement specifying section and the predetermined assigned movement.
As described above, even in the case wherein there are a plurality of movements of the player, the movement to be decided on the similarity can be specified to decide the similarity. Herein, the element to be used for specifying the movement may be changed according to the assigned movement such that it is referred to the magnitude when a large movement is demanded, and such that it is referred to the speed when a quick movement is demanded. On the other hand, by specifying the movement in a direction different from that of the assigned movement, it is arbitrary to lower the decision for the movement of the player.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the movement specifying section specifies the movement of the player to be decided on the similarity, for each of a plurality of detection regions divided from a detection range of the movement detection section, and the similarity decision section decides the similarity between the movement of the player specified by the movement specifying section and the predetermined assigned movement corresponding to the detection region, every the detection region.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the similarity decision section decides the similarity, by considering the movement of the player extended over a plurality of detection regions, every the detection regions extended.
As described above, for example, in the case wherein the decision reference of the similarity is the magnitude of the movement, even if the movement of the player is extended over the detection regions, the movement can be decided considering the magnitudes of the individual movement in the detection regions. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the large movement from being erroneously decided.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the similarity decision section decides the similarity between the movement of the player and the predetermined assigned movement corresponding to each of a plurality of detection regions (for example, the 1st to 4th regions shown in FIG. 28) divided from a detection range of the movement detection section, every the detection region.
Preferably, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, in accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the program further comprises: a program code of deciding a similarity between the movement of the player and the predetermined assigned movement corresponding to each of a plurality of detection regions divided from a detection range of the movement detection section, every the detection region.
Preferably, a computer program in accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: deciding a similarity between the movement of the player and the predetermined assigned movement corresponding to each of a plurality of detection regions divided from a detection range detected, every the detection region.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium the computer program, as described above, the similarity between the movement of the player and the assigned movement can be decided on how the similarity of the entire detection regions is, every the detection region. Consequently, it is unnecessary that each movement of the player is decided, so that the process of deciding the similarity can be lightened. Further, the efficiency of the processing can be improved by specifying the detection regions to be decided.
Preferably, a game apparatus as described above, further comprises a by-region decision display section for displaying a decision according to the similarity decided every the detection region by the similarity decision section.
As described above, the player can recognize which of detection regions the movement has been good or bad in, to know a more specific decision result.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the detection region is changed according to a predetermined condition detected by the movement detection section.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the similarity decision section changes the similarity decided according to a predetermined condition detected by the movement detection section.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the predetermined condition relates to a body shape of the player detected by the movement detection section.
As described above, the similarity decided and the detection region can be automatically changed without any operation input of the player, according to such a predetermined condition detected by the movement detection section, as the body shape (for example, the height or the length of the limbs) of the player or the position of the player. Accordingly, it is possible to correct the differences and so on in the decision result of the similarity due to the body shape of the player. Herein, the change in the detection region contains the change in the number of the detection regions, in the magnitude of the detection regions and in the positions of the detection regions.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the movement detection section comprises an artificial retina chip for detecting the movement of the player.
As described above, the movement detection section detects the movement of the player with the artificial retina chip. As a result, the processing such as the characteristic extraction and so on of the detection can be facilitated and distributed into the entire apparatus, so that the processing can be speeded up as the entire apparatus.
In accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, a game apparatus (for example, a game apparatus 3700 shown in FIG. 1) comprises; a movement detection section (for example, an image sensor 3200 shown in FIG. 42) for detecting a movement of a player; a game execution section (for example, a similarity decision unit 3016 shown in FIG. 42) for executing a predetermined game by comparing the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section with a predetermined assigned movement; and a hint outputting section (for example, a character movement setting unit 3012, and a viewpoint control unit 3019 shown in FIG. 42) for outputting a hint corresponding to the predetermined assigned movement by a visual effect or an auditory effect.
In accordance with the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, according to a storage medium (for example, a data storage medium 3500 shown in FIG. 42) having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, the program comprises: a program code of detecting a movement of a player; a program code of executing a predetermined game by comparing the movement of the player detected with a predetermined assigned movement (for example, a game program 3510 shown in FIG. 42); and a program code of outputting a hint corresponding to the predetermined assigned movement by a visual effect or an auditory effect (for example, a character movement data 3534, a control pattern data 3538, and a virtual camera control data 3540 shown in FIG. 42).
In accordance with the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, a computer program comprising program code means for performing the steps of: detecting a movement of a player; executing a predetermined game by comparing the movement of the player detected with a predetermined assigned movement; and outputting a hint corresponding to the predetermined assigned movement by a visual effect or an auditory effect.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program in accordance with the thirteenth, fourteenth and fifteenth aspects of the present invention, when the player performances a movement based on the hint corresponding to the predetermined assigned movement by a visual effect or an auditory effect, the movement of the player is detected and reflected to the game. Accordingly, the predetermined assigned movement and the movement of the player are not limited to a constant movement, so that it is possible to realize a body sensing game requiring the player to use the entire body thereof. Furthermore, the game level of difficulty or the content of the game can be readily altered by varying the timing of outputting the hint, or by changing the contents of the hint.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the hint outputting section outputs the hint by displaying a character performing a movement.
Preferably, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, in accordance with the fourteenth of the present invention, the program further comprises: a program code of displaying a character performing a movement to be outputted as the hint.
Preferably, a computer program in accordance with the fifteenth of the present invention, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: displaying a character performing a movement to be outputted as the hint.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program as described above, because the hint is provided through the character performing the movement, it is possible to provide an effect in that the player can more easily recognize the movements to be performed as compared with a case in which the player has to follow voice instructions or instructions displayed on the screen.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the hint outputting section does not display the character before a movement-start instruction is given to the player, when a predetermined game level of difficulty is selected by the player.
As described above, because the player is not provided with the hint concerning the assigned movement before the player starts performing the movement, the player has to move reflectively by viewing the movement of the character displayed after the movement-start instruction. Accordingly, the game level of difficulty increases, so that it is possible that the skilled players can play a more interesting game.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the hint outputting section displays the character facing to the player and performing the movement laterally inversed the predetermined assigned movement.
Preferably, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, as described above, the program further comprises: a program code of displaying the character facing to the player and performing the movement laterally inversed the predetermined assigned movement.
Preferably, a computer program as described above, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: displaying the character facing to the player and performing the movement laterally inversed the predetermined assigned movement.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the compute program as described above, because the character performs the movement laterally inversed the predetermined assigned movement, the player may intuitively determine the assigned movement from the left and right sides of the movement as viewed, and can reflectively provide a response. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce the time period from the time wherein the hint is displayed by the character performing the movement to the time wherein the player performs actually the movement.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the hint outputting section displays the character before a movement-start instruction is given to the player.
Preferably, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, as described above, the program further comprises: a program code of displaying the character before a movement-start instruction is given to the player.
Preferably, a computer program as described above, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: displaying the character before a movement-start instruction is given to the player.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program as described above, because the hint concerning the assigned movement is outputted by displaying the character prior to the movement-start instruction to the player, the player can obtain the information on the assigned movement before the player starts performing the movements. Accordingly, beginners of the game can play the game with more interesting.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the hint outputting section displays the character after a movement-start instruction is given to the player.
Preferably, according to a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, as described above, the program further comprises: a program code of displaying the character after a movement-start instruction is given to the player.
Preferably, a computer program as described above, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: displaying the character after a movement-start instruction is given to the player.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program as described above, because the hint concerning the assigned movement is outputted by displaying the character while the player performing the movement, the player can simulate the assigned movement based on the movement of the character. Accordingly, the game level of difficulty may be lowered, to enhance the amusement of the game for beginners.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the hint outputting section changes the movement of the character to be displayed, according to a game level of difficulty selected by the player or the movement of the player detected by the movement detection section.
As describe above, because the game level of difficulty wherein the player is presently playing can be changed, by changing the movement of the character, the game level of difficulty can be changed easily.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus as described above, the hint outputting section displays the character performing the movement having no association with the predetermined assigned movement, when a predetermined game level of difficulty is selected by the player.
As described above, because the character shows a movement having no association with the predetermined assigned movement while the player is performing the movement, the player may be mislead by the movement of the character. Therefore, it would be more difficult for the player to perform the assigned movement correctly. Accordingly, the game level of difficulty increases, and thereby it is possible to provide a more amusing game to skilled players.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the hint outputting section does not output the hint corresponding to the predetermined assigned movement by a visual effect or an auditory effect, when a predetermined instruction is inputted by the player.
As described above, because the player is not given the hint concerning the assigned movement when the predetermined instruction is inputted, the player can freely move to reflect the movements to the game. Accordingly, the player feels as if the player""s movement is good or poor is decided, so that the player can get a kind of amusement that is different from the game in which the player has to copy the assigned movement. Consequently, the contents of the game can be changed in various ways.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the movement detection section comprises an artificial retina chip for detecting the movement of the player.
As described above, because the player""s movement is detected by using the artificial retina chip, the process such as the feature extraction process and so on, for detecting the player""s movement can be performed on the side of the artificial retina chip. Accordingly, the total processing load of the apparatus can be more distributed, the processing speed of the apparatus as a whole can be further increased.
Preferably, according to a game apparatus in accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the predetermined assigned movement is a movement which synchronizes with a predetermined tempo of at least one of a music, a sound, a sound effect and a video.
As described above, because the player moves in synchronization with the tempo of the music, the sound, the sound effect or the video, the pleasure in performing the movements can be increased. Further, because the player has to move with the tempo, the game level of difficulty can readily be changed by changing the tempo of the music, the sound, the sound effect or the like.